Across The Gap
by Elizabeth Vasser
Summary: Kagome Higurashi falls through the Bone Eater's Well, and can't return to her own time. She learns of the tragic priestess, Kikyo, and her lover, the hanyou Inuyasha. What is Kagome's purpose in Feudal Japan? To break down the hanyou's exterior? One-shot


Summary: Kagome Higurashi falls through the mysterious Bone Eater's Well, and finds herself in Feudal Japan with hardly an idea of how to return back to her own world. She is knocked unconscious shortly after arriving, and is discovered by a strange hanyou who has an extremely hard exterior. The longer she's around him, the more intrigued she becomes. What happens when she chips away at that hard exterior?

**This is just a little one shot to improve my lemon writing skills, and also because I just want to write it. And also to keep my readers satisfied while I finish up my next story. I'm taking a little break from writing it for a while before I resume, and this is just like a little present for you guys. So hopefully, you'll enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters associated with the series. In fact, I don't own a single damn thing, except my writing! So, here we go.**

**SEXUAL CONTENT IS BELOW. IF YOU ARE UNDER EIGHTEEN OR THIS STUFF BOTHERS YOU, GO AWAY. 'Nuff said.**

_It's cold . . . And . . . I'm laying on something hard, like . . . the ground? No, it's wood. Wood flooring. I think. Right? It has to be. Nothing else feels this cold or smooth_. I stirred slightly, opening my eyes. My body was sore, and I knew I had to have been lying on that floor for a while. Of course, if my memory served correctly, lying on the floor wasn't the only answer for my sore body.

It was a small hut I appeared to be in. There was a small fire crackling in the middle of the room, and there was a dark figure across the hut from me, shrouded in the shadows, sitting indian style and looking out the window over his shoulder, up at the moon. The moonlight hit the floor right beside the figure, so I couldn't even see it clearly at all. But I could tell the figure was male. That much was evident.

_Who is he? And . . . why am I here? Did he bring me here? He must have . . . _I thought, slowly sitting up.

He didn't even acknowledge the notion. He didn't even act as if he were aware or not that I was awake. I tried to remember what had happened to me, and began to remember.

_That's right . . . I fell through the Bone Eater's Well that my grandfather warned me about. And . . . I was attacked. By . . . a monster . . ._

*Flashback*

I pulled myself up from the well, and gazed around carefully, eyes widening. The well was surrounded by lush, vivid green grass, in a large field. Surrounding that were ancient, gigantic trees, each filled with centuries of history. The leaves whispered softly in the breeze, and I knew, somehow, I was in some strange, mystical world. I wasn't in my own world. I was somewhere alien, somewhere new.

I set feet on the ground, and peered about, before I decided I'd better take a look around and see if I could find someone and ask them where I was. I started toward the forest with cautious steps, since no one was in the field before me. I walked slowly through the trees. All was silent, and the sunlight guided me through the forest.

I heard rustling behind me, and tensed, glancing over my shoulder, and seeing nothing. The bushes behind me were still. I stared at them for another long moment, before I turned back around and resumed walking.

I stopped a second time as I heard the rustling again, and I heard a low, menacing hiss behind me, that turned into a rough laugh. The sound sent chills up and down my spine, and I shuddered, before turning around.

A scream escaped my lips at the sight of a tall, horribly disgusting creature. It's skin was a sickening yellowish green, and there were horns atop it's head, and ugly, glowing red eyes peering greedily at me as its fangs dripped with drool. It was huge, and grotesquely muscular, and only a brown loincloth was it's clothing. It had great yellow claws instead of fingers.

"Where do you think you're going, human girl?" it's voice was low and it sounded as it was growling with every word. It took a step toward me, and the trees shook a little.

"S-stay back from me!" I tried to sound brave, but my heart was pounding. This was a nightmare. Whatever world I was in, I wanted to leave it right now.

The monster laughed, and it's great shoulders shook with the terrible sound. "Are you threatening me? How amusing. You shall soon be my next meal." The thing reached a giant clawed hand in my direction, and I thrust my own hand forward, toward it, before I knew what I was doing, and suddenly, heat and energy seared through my body and burst forth, and a bright purple light flashed, and suddenly I could smell sizzling flesh, and I heard the monster roaring in agony as his hand fell to the ground, sliced clean from his arm. I didn't bother to stay after that. I took off running.

"Come back here, wench! You'll pay for what you've done to me!" the monster bellowed from behind me. I could feel the ground shaking beneath me as he charged after me, and I forced my legs to go faster, my heart racing. I had to escape, or I was going to be eaten.

"Somebody! Anybody! Help me!" I screamed, as I ran, smacking thorns and briars out of my way, ignoring the sharp sting as they cut into my flesh.

I gasped as my foot caught on an upraised root, and I went face first into the dirt. I heard the monster rapidly approaching, and I heard him growl, "No one's going to save you now, now that I have you. Come here." he reached for me, and I tried to kick him, but he seized my leg, and yanked me up from the ground with ease.

"I've had enough for your resistance, human!" he slammed me up against a tree, and pain split through me, and I saw stars. I knew I was done for.

"If you think that measly human is going to be your next meal, you've got another thing coming."

I only vaguely heard the voice, and it was rough, and masculine. Through my blurred vision, I saw a dark figure behind my attacker, who was still holding me up by the ankle. "Who . . .?" I whispered, but I was rapidly loosing conciousness. The last thing I heard before I passed out was the dark figure bellowing, "_Iron __Reaver __Soul __Stealer_!" as it launched itself towards the monster who held me.

*End Flashback*

_He must have saved me from that huge monster. But . . . why? Why did he save me? Why did he care? _I thought, as I pulled myself from the memory, watching the figure with gratefulness in my eyes. He had saved me, after all.

"It's nighttime. You should go back to sleep." The figure finally spoke, and it was definitely the same voice of the figure who had saved me. The voice was most definitely masculine, and it was low, and had a rough quality. He didn't look at me once.

"My head hurts . . . but I don't think I can sleep." I admitted, and put a hand to my head, which was throbbing slightly. Not too badly, thankfully.

He didn't say anything to that, but continued gazing out the window. "So . . . you saved me." I stated. He didn't answer. "Can I ask . . . why?"

"Because that demon was in my way, that's why. Not for you." his voice was harsh, and the comment stung. I felt a rush of anger, but decided to let it slide.

"Did you say demon? That was . . . a demon?" I was just about willing to believe anything at this point, after all that had happened so far.

"What are you, stupid? Never heard of a demon before? Feh. You'd better get used to it." there he went again, belittling me, as if I was stupid and he was superior. It was starting to grate on my nerves.

"Well excuse me for coming from a world where demons and fairytales don't exist." I said angrily.

"I knew something was off about you. Your clothes are weird."

I looked down at my blue jeans and black t-shirt. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary, but I supposed it looked strange, since that demon from before had been wearing a loincloth. "Well, this is what we wear in my world. This is normal clothing. It's not _weird_."

"Well, whatever."

"Whether you did it for me or not, I can't ignore the fact that you saved my life." I said quietly, changing the subject. "So, thank you."

"Don't thank me. Trust me, the grateful act doesn't suit you."

"I don't like your attitude." I snapped. "The least you could do is be friendly to me, seeing as how I almost got eaten."

Finally, he looked away from the moon and to me, but I still couldn't see his face. I could see his eyes, and they were the strangest color, a light yellowish gold, and very piercing, like he was looking right through me. It was unnerving, and it made my heart stop in an unfamiliar way.

"Hmph. I don't gotta do nothin'. Don't think for a second you can push me around, because just as easily as I saved you I can get rid of you like I did that demon." he threatened, before looking outside once more.

I quieted, because since he'd slain that bigger demon, he had to be right. And I didn't want to push the wrong buttons and die. But I knew that I at least needed to know this guy's name. At the very _least_.

"Can I at least ask your name?" I dared to stand up, and move a few steps in his direction. He seemed to tense as I approached, and watched me out of the corner of his eye.

"What's it to you, wench?"

I bit back a sharp retort. "It's to put a name to the man who saved my life."

"Hmph. Since I saved your life, can't you just be satisfied with that?"

"What do you have to hide?" I asked him suddenly. "I have no idea where I am, or who you are, or anything about this world. I have no one to reveal you to, and no one to betray you to. I don't even have a way to protect myself. So why is it so hard?"

He didn't seem to have a response to that. "It just is. So stop askin' questions."

"Fine." I said angrily. "Then I'll leave and find someone who's more willing to help me." I turned and stormed from the hut, not even caring to think about the fact that it was nighttime, and I could run into another demon.

Once I was outside in the cool air, I saw the hut was in the middle of the forest. I could see a small clifftop behind the hut, free of trees, and bathed in moonlight. I decided I would go to it, and see if I couldn't see anymore houses nearby. Perhaps I could go there if there was one close, and ask some questions.

I walked up to the cliff top, and once upon the edge, I began to look down and about the valley below. I could see trees and more trees, but no houses. I sighed quietly. _Just where am I? Am I going to find my way back home anytime soon? This is just all too confusing right now. And that guy . . . he's such a jerk. I wonder what his problem is._

"It's really stupid to be out here like this, considering how you were attacked earlier."

I looked over my shoulder, and froze when I could see him clearly in the moonlight, for the first time. He was . . . he was _beautiful__._ His hair was long and silvery white, and hung well past his shoulders, blowing gently in the wind. His skin was smooth and tanned lightly, with a slight golden shade. His face was extremely beautiful, with soft lips, angular features, and dark eyebrows that were a sharp contrast to his light hair. I didn't miss the two soft, white ears on top of his head, that resembled the ears of a canine. He wore a red kimono, the clothes of the old shinto priests from the Feudal Era, but with his appearance, it suited him.

His eyes were what got me the most, though. He was looking right at me, as if granting me my moment to stare at him, his silver hair blowing very gently in the breeze. He was looking at me as if he already knew me, and as if I already knew him. Something about him was so surreal and ethereal, like he belonged in a fairytale.

Despite the fact of his wild, otherworldly appearance, I wasn't frightened. I felt my heart soften, to be honest, as we held gazes. "What are you?" I whispered, fascinated, my heart beating a little faster just by being in his presence.

"A demon." He said quietly.

I wasn't surprised to hear it. Past his parted lips were fangs, and when I looked down at his hands, he had claws instead of fingernails. He was also barefoot. But he also looked so human. And I wondered, recalling the demon from earlier, how someone so human in appearance and yet so otherworldly could be a demon. "A demon." I repeated. "Well, that explains a lot. If you're a demon, aren't you going to try to eat me too?"

"Hmph. I don't eat humans. I don't waste my time with them." He replied scathingly, as if the mere fact that I was human disgusted him.

"Then why save me?"

"I already told you why."

"But if he was in your way, why bother to take me back here? Why not leave me in the forest, after the demon was dead?" I asked quietly.

He looked taken off guard, and he bared his fangs at me. "I don't have to explain anything to you, wench. Keep pressin' my buttons and I might just kill you."  
But I wasn't afraid of his threat. I didn't know why, but something about him . . . I didn't sense that he could really hurt me. Or that he would, anyway. "Then if you're going to kill me, you might as well go ahead. Because I'm not going to stop the questions."  
"Feh!" he turned away from me. "Don't tempt me."

"I'm not afraid of you." I said, simply.

He growled a little. "You don't know who you're dealin' with."

I just found, that underneath the moonlight, looking the way that he did, and making me feel the way that he did, I couldn't be angry at him for his outright coldness. "If you won't tell me your name, then can I tell you mine? So you can know who you saved?"

"Why would I want to know?"

I ignored that. "My name is Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

He was quiet for a moment. "You don't hear names like that very much."

I sensed it wasn't a compliment, but it wasn't really an insult either. I smiled a little. "So, what do you plan to do with me in the morning?"

"Nothin'. You're goin' to leave and be on your way. Your problems ain't my problems."  
"I suppose that's fair." I said quietly. "You saved my life."

"What? You're not going to complain that I'm makin' you leave?" he asked haughtily, turning back towards me.

"No. I suppose not." I replied honestly. "It's only fair."

He watched me for a moment, golden eyes searching for my face, and I saw something akin to mistrust in them, as if he was trying to see if I had hidden motives. Then, finally, he said quietly, "My name is Inuyasha."

I was taken off guard by his sudden compliance. "Inuyasha." I repeated. "Well, thank you again for saving me. I guess when morning comes I'll go my own way."

He only grunted in response and I followed him back to the hut. He was much taller than me as well, the top of my head barely grazing his chin. Once we were back inside, he settled back in his place by the window, and I laid back down on the floor and closed my eyes. Soon after I fell asleep.

When sunlight peeked into my eyes from the cracks in the hanging door of the hut, I rose, stretching the soreness of my body, and looked around the hut. Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen, so I sighed. _I guess I'm going to have to leave without saying goodbye. I mean, I could wait until he comes back, but . . ._

_No! What am I thinking? I don't even know him, other than his name. He could end up killing me after all. Besides, he's mean to me. I should just leave before I overstay my welcome. I should just be glad to him for my life. _I thought solemnly, as I pushed the door aside and stepped outside. It was clear and sunny outside, and I could see a dirt road beyond the trees a ways from the hut that I hadn't seen before in the darkness.

I glanced around for Inuyasha once more, but he was nowhere to be seen still. I let out another breath before I started for the road. _Hopefully I won't come across any demons. I don't have any way to protect myself._

Once I was on the road, I looked back in the direction of the hut, but couldn't see it. It was well hidden by the trees, but I knew it was there. I lingered for a moment, wondering what the strange feeling was inside me, that refused to let me just move on already without thinking of Inuyasha. His face appeared briefly in my mind. _Maybe it's because he saved me. Maybe that's why he's having an impact on me. That must be it. No other boy has ever had any sort of impact on me, even ones who are handsome or nicer to me than Inuyasha is. So it has to be because he saved my life._ I thought, but something was telling me that wasn't it.

I was lost in my thoughts as I walked down the road, and I wasn't really keeping track of how far I'd gone. The road seemed to go on forever, and I knew it had been awhile when my legs started to grow sore and my feet began to ache. The trees were beginning to clear up a bit now, and I could see what looked to be many huts ahead. _A . . . village? This world just gets weirder and weirder. _I thought, but I wasn't going to complain. It was somewhere to rest. I moved forward eagerly.

When I reached the village, I saw people in kimonos and strange, old clothing bustling about, working in fields, carrying baskets of crops, washing laundry, etc. All the women were modestly clad in their kimonos, and the men were working hard chopping wood and performing other labors. It was a bizarre sight indeed, not to mention all the huts were small and shabby, and nothing was modern.

_Have I been blasted into the past?_ I wondered. _Is this like . . . feudal Japan? But . . . how? Because I accidentally fell through the Bone Eater's Well while cleaning the shrine?_

I was interrupted from my thoughts because the villagers had noticed my presence, and many were eyeing me strangely. To them, my own clothes were something bizarre, and I probably looked like a freak, standing there and staring at all of them. They began to whisper amongst themselves, and I heard things like, "demon" and "shapeshifter".

My heart pounding slightly with nervousness, I moved over to a woman who was washing laundry, and she tensed, eyeing me with mistrust as I approached her. I smiled at her, trying to lift the stress, but it didn't seem to help. "Excuse me, but can you tell me where I am?"

"If you've got questions, you're better off asking priestess Kaede. I've got work to do." she said simply, turning away from me. Stung slightly, I moved away from her.

I went next to a man who was working in the field. "Excuse me, but can you tell me where I am?" I repeated.

"I don't have time for questions. Can't you see I'm busy? Why don't you find priestess Kaede?" he said rudely.

I glared at him. _So much for manners. Apparently no one here has any. I guess I'd better find this Kaede person that they're talking about._ "All right. Then can you at least tell me where to find this Kaede?"

"She lives in that hut over there." He pointed, and then resumed his work.

I walked over to the hut, and hesitated, before I knocked on the wood beside the hanging door. A moment later, a short, elderly woman in a red and white kimono answered the door. She wore a black patch over her right eye, and her grey hair was pulled into a low ponytail.

"I don't suppose I can help ye?" She questioned finally, eyeing me carefully, as if I was untrustworthy.

"Well, it would be great if you could. I've got some questions if you've got the time to answer them." I explained.

"Very well. Come inside." She stepped aside, and I walked in gratefully.

"So you're Kaede?" I questioned, and she nodded as she sat down across from me in the small hut.

"Aye. I take it you're not from around here, given your clothing." she replied, watching me.

"No, I'm not." I admitted. "My name is Kagome Higurashi. And . . . there's been some sort of accident. I'm . . . not from around here."

"Then where do ye come from?"

"Well, it's not really that simple, either." I replied. "I'm not even from this era, I don't think. I'm from the future."

She stared at me for a moment. "The future, ye say? I'm sorry, but this sounds a bit confusing. Could ye explain a bit more?"

"Well, my family owns a shrine around a sacred tree, and in the shrine there's a well. It's called the Bone Eater's Well, and my family guards the shrine around it. I was cleaning the shrine yesterday and I fell through the well, and when I climbed out . . . I was here." I explained. "I don't know what's going on, or how I ended up here."

"Hmm . . . you tell a strange tale indeed." she answered, looking thoughtful. "But not something that sounds impossible, in this day and age. The Bone Eater's Well already possesses strange qualities, especially those that seem to transcend time. The Bone Eater's Well was built out of wood from the sacred tree, or Goshinboku, which is a tree of ages. Time itself is altered just by the tree, and since the Bone Eater's Well is crafted from the wood of that tree, it is no surprise that ye were forced from your own time after falling through the well." Kaede explained.

"That does seem to make more sense." I agreed. "So, what do you suggest?"

"If ye fell through the well and that brought ye here, perhaps falling through the well again will result in placing ye properly back in your own time?" she suggested.

I felt a twinge of hope. "Maybe. If I can find my way back to the well, then I can try. Maybe it will work. What year is it, anyway?"

"1426. We are going through a tough period of war, where demons and monsters run rampant. I'm surprised ye have survived this long, being one who is not of this world." Kaede replied. "But there is no need for ye to wander aimlessly. I can guide ye back to the well, as it is not far from this village."

"That would be great." I said gratefully.

I watched as Kaede stood up, and grabbed a long bow resting against the wall by the door. I followed her from the hut, and she led me from the village, and into the woods near the road.

As we walked in silence, I was lost in my thoughts. _Feudal __Japan__, __huh__? __So __I __was __right__. __I__'__m __all __the __way __in __the __warring __states __era__. __I__'__m __studying __this __in __my __history __class__. __Who __would __think __that __a __few __days __after __I __turned __sixteen __I __would __fall __through __the __well __and __end __up __here__? __It__'__s __like __a __fairytale__ . . ._

_And __if __the __well __sends __me __back __to __my __own __time__ . . . __that __will __be __the __last __I __see __of __Inuyasha__. __I __won__'__t __see __him __again__. __Why __does __that __bother __me__? __I __mean__, __he __was __mean __to __me__!_ I hardened my expression upon thinking of him, but it was all false. Inside, I was experiencing a strange feeling of vulnerability, thinking about him.

"Kaede?" I asked, as we walked.

"What is it, child?"

"Do you know of a demon named Inuyasha?" I questioned.

She was quiet for a moment. "Aye. I do happen to know of him, actually."

"You do? Is he . . . evil?" I dared to ask.

Kaede sighed. "It's a very complicated matter, Kagome, and it's not that simple, I'm afraid. Inuyasha is a half demon who first came to this village fifty years ago . . ."

"Half demon?" I asked softly. _So __that__'__s __why __he __also __looked __so __human__. __He__'__s __only __half__. __So __his __other __half__ . . . __is __human__?_

"Indeed. When Inuyasha came upon this village, he met my older sister Kikyo. Kikyo was a priestess, as I am, and a very powerful one. She was very strong and very beautiful, but also very doomed." Kaede explained quietly. "Inuyasha was shunned for his half demon heritage, and my sister Kikyo showed him kindness. Needless to say he fell deeply in love with my sister, and she with him."

_He__ . . . __loved __her__?_ I thought. "So . . . what happened?"

"When they were able to confess their feelings, I had never seen my sister more happy. She loved him so very much, and it was so evident he felt the same. I knew they would marry, and live together. Kikyo spoke of spells and artifacts to turn Inuyasha into a normal human, so they could live peacefully together. Unfortunately, there was another demon who desired Kikyo by the name of Naraku.

"Also a half demon, Naraku posed as Inuyasha and fatally wounded my sister, and fooled her. She couldn't see past the guise, and did not know it was Naraku who had attacked her. Convinced that Inuyasha had betrayed her, my sister hunted him down with the last of her strength, and attempted to take him with her to the grave. However, her killing shot with the arrow missed, and instead struck the great Goshinboku tree. Right before Inuyasha's eyes, Kikyo died, died believing that the one she loved most had betrayed her."

_How __terrible__! __How __could __anyone __ever __do __such __a __thing__? __How __could __Naraku __tear __them __apart__, __if __they __loved __one __another__?_ I thought, horrified. I felt pity for Inuyasha inside, and my heart softened towards him. "What happened next?" I asked softly.

"Upon discovering who was responsible for the death of my sister, Inuyasha went off in pursuit of Naraku, and in his rage, slew him. After that, Inuyasha returned to bury Kikyo, and her shrine lies at the top of our village. Inuyasha didn't return to our village afterwards, but left, I'm sure to be alone. I know not where he is now, but I know he must be alive. There are new lilies upon my sister's grave every year, and the only ones who knew that Kikyo's favorite flowers were lilies were me and Inuyasha." Kaede concluded softly.

"What must it be like, to think that your lover died hating you, thinking you'd betrayed them . . ." I whispered, my heart aching for Inuyasha at the thought. I couldn't imagine going through such a thing. "Even though fifty years passed . . . he still comes to her grave. He must still love her."

"I would imagine so." Kaede replied quietly. "The two shared a love that transcended very time . . . because of you, Kagome."

My eyes widened as I looked to her. "What?"

"The only reason I offered ye help is because of your appearance, Kagome. Ye resemble my dead sister in so many different ways. In your looks, your mannerism, and the strong spiritual aura that I sense from ye. Ye are my sister's reincarnation. I am sure of it." she went on.

_Me__? __The __reincarnation __of __Kikyo__? __Is __it __even __possible__? __That __despite __all __that __happened__, __Kikyo__'__s __love __for __Inuyasha __could __transcend __time__? __And __result __in __me__, __reincarnating __her__?_ The more I thought about it, the stranger it seemed. But it was possible. After all that I'd seen so far, I wouldn't dismiss it as a possibility.

"I'm sorry that happened to her." I said softly. "It's a terribly tragedy. You must miss her so much."

"Not a day goes by that I don't think of my deceased sister." Kaede replied. "But it's been fifty years. And I have learned to accept death as a natural occurrence in life."

I looked up, and realized that we'd reached the well. Now that I'd learned more about Inuyasha, I was surprised to find I was a little reluctant to just leave. I wanted to go home, true, and forget the nightmare, but I was a little less keen on it. I was still thinking of Inuyasha.

"Kagome, did ye meet Inuyasha?" Kaede asked me, as we stopped in front of the well.

"He actually saved me a few minutes after I showed up here." I admitted. "A demon was going to eat me, but . . . he saved me."

"I see. Well, it seems that Inuyasha also noticed your resemblance to Kikyo. Otherwise, I would be surprised to hear he saved you." she replied. "Well, all things considered, you'd better be getting back to your own time. This world is dangerous for ye to be within."

"You're right." I agreed. "Well, thank you for your help, Kaede. And thanks for the story. I'm glad to know a little bit more about Inuyasha." I stepped onto the well, and looked down into the depths. _Here__goes__._ I thought, and launched myself down.

I let out a cry of pain as I landed hard on my knees. I knew they were going to be bruised. _Did __it __work__?_ I thought. I grimaced. From the pain I felt in my legs, it felt like I'd just fallen to the bottom. The first time I'd fallen through the well, I'd gone through a strange, foggy blue mist and I hadn't experienced any pain. I looked up, seeing Kaede peering down into the well.

"It didn't work?" she called.

I sighed, putting my head in my hands. _Now __what__?_

After helping me from the well, we returned to Kaede's village, and I was left feeling more depressed than ever. I wanted to go home, and not even my frustrating desire to see Inuyasha again was going to overpower that.

"Well, it appears as if ye might have to stay longer than ye originally intended." Kaede said, stirring what looked like stew in a big black pot over the small fire in the center of her hut. "Apparently there is a purpose for your being here, if ye could not return."

"What do you mean?" I asked, as she poured a bowl of the stew and handed it to me. It smelled delicious.

"It seems as if there is a purpose for you to be here." she repeated. "If ye cannot return, it must mean there is some task you must fulfill before you can leave."

"But how am I supposed to know what it is?" I asked. "There's a billion things it could be!"

"Aye." she agreed. "But if you are Kikyo's reincarnation as I highly suspect, then perhaps it is something related to her. Do ye think it it something related to Inuyasha?"

I considered. "I don't see why. He was only mean to me."

"Hmph. I'm not surprised to hear it." Kaede said dryly. "I know not of matters such as this, but I suspect it could have something to do with Inuyasha. There would probably be no harm in seeking him out."

"I don't need to seek him out." I said haughtily. "This has nothing to do with him. I can find my way back on my own!"

Kaede watched me with slightly wide eyes. "All right, calm, child. It was merely a suggestion. Your being here could also turn out to have nothing to do with him."

I looked away, a little embarrassed by my outburst. "So, can you tell me more about the sacred tree? It's obviously got something to do with it."

"There's not much I can tell ye than what I already have." Kaede replied. "I just know that the tree is a tree of ages, and seems to disrupt time itself. There's not much beyond that."  
I sighed. "Then there aren't really any leads to go on right now."

"I'm afraid not." she agreed. "But until we come up with the answer, ye are more than welcome to stay here with me."

"Really?" I asked hopefully.

"All I would ask is that you help out a little with the chores, and it will be fine with me to aid ye in this task." she replied kindly.

"Oh, thank you thank you thank you!" I threw my arms around the old woman, and she didn't hug me back, but eyed me strangely when I pulled back.

"They must teach ye strange customs back in your world." She commented, and I laughed, though I was a confused mess on the inside.

As I laid on the thin bedding Kaede had supplied that night, I was troubled by all the thoughts. _What __purpose __could __I __have __for __being __here__? __And __when __I __fulfill __that __purpose__, __will __I __get __to __go __home__? __Is __it __something __scary__? __Something __terrible__? __What __could __it __be__? __And __Kikyo__ . . . __am __I __really __her __reincarnation__? __Do __I __only __exist __because __she __still __loved __Inuyasha__, __and __her __love __was __reborn __in __the __form __of __me__? __Is __that __why __I __can__'__t __seem __to __get __him __out __of __my __head__?_ The last thing to flash through my mind was Inuyasha's piercing golden eyes before I fell asleep.

_It __bothers __me__, __not __knowing __why __I__'__m __supposed __to __be __here__._ I thought the next day, as I peered down into the Bone Eater's Well. _The __sacred __tree __has __to __be __nearby__, __just __like __it __is __in __our __family__'__s __shrine__. __Maybe __I __can __think __of __something __if __I __go __there__._ I looked up, and sure enough, I could see the sacred tree, taller and larger than all the other trees, not far ahead. I moved toward it.

When I reached the sacred tree, all was quiet around me, except for the chirping of birds and the chattering squirrels. I'd promised Kaede I wouldn't venture far, so I wouldn't get attacked by demons, and I felt perfectly safe, as I approached the tree.

The tree seemed mythical, almost, as if it neither belonged in this world. I reached it, and laid my hand on the bark, and it was warm, almost as if the tree was responding to my touch. I sighed, and looked up, my eyes widening, when I saw what looked to be an arrow sticking out from the tree, deeply embedded into the bark.

I reached up, and touched the white feathers that lined the end of the arrow. And then I realized. _This __is __Kikyo__'__s __arrow__. __The __one __she __shot __at __Inuyasha__, __fifty __years __ago__, __when __she __tried __to __take __him __with __her__. __She __thought __he __betrayed __her__. __And __she __wanted __him __to __die __with __her__. __When __I __think __of __it __that __way__ . . . __it __makes __me __believe __that __maybe __she __didn__'__t __end __up __hating __him __after __all__. __Maybe __she __wanted __him __to __go __with __her __so __they __could __be __together __after __death__, __because __she __knew __she __was __going __to __die__. __Maybe __despite __the __fact __that __he __had __betrayed __her__, __she __just __wanted __to __be __with __him__, __even __after __life__ . . ._ My fingers ran down the wood of the arrow, and the wood was very smooth and very cool.

The arrow hadn't been touched by the fifty years it had been left here. _How __tragic __for __you__, __Kikyo__ . . . __is __it __even __possible __that __I __can __be __your __reincarnation__?_ I wrapped my hand around the arrow, and tugged, but it was firmly embedded in the wood, and I couldn't pull it out.

I let go of it when I realized this, and wondered why the arrow hadn't been touched by age. It was another mystery, that probably had something to do with the Goshinboku tree.

"What are you doing there?"

I jumped at the voice and whipped around, seeing Inuyasha standing a good space away from me, watching me with a hard expression.

"I . . . nothing. I just wanted to come look at the sacred tree." I lied.

"You tried to pull out that arrow." he stated, simply. His voice was so harsh, so mistrusting. Their was hostility in his eyes, and I wondered why it made him so angry. Was it because he thought I was trying to desecrate a memory of Kikyo?

"I didn't mean anything by it." I said quietly. "I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to take it away because of Kikyo or anything."

He looked taken aback. "How . . . how did you know about her?"

"Kaede told me. She said that she thinks I'm Kikyo's reincarnation." I admitted, and wondered why I was even telling him.

"Just because you look like her doesn't mean you are her." he snapped. "You aren't anythin' like her."

I felt the sting from that comment. "Well it's not like I want to be. I'm Kagome, after all. I'm not Kikyo, even if I'm her reincarnation."

Inuyasha eyed me warily. "So you know everything about Kikyo?"

"Yes." I admitted. "I know that you loved her. And she shot this arrow."

Inuyasha looked away. "I didn't save you because of her, if that's what you're thinking."

It took me a moment to realize what he was talking about. _You__'__re __not __fooling __anyone__._ I thought. _You __still __love __her__. __It__'__s __written __all __over __your __face__._ I felt again, that strong rush of pity for him. "I'm sorry about what happened back then, Inuyasha. You didn't deserve that. Neither did she."

"Stop tryin' to be all sympathetic. I don't need it. I don't even care about it." He snarled. He turned away, and from his harsh tone, stiff posture, and clenched fists, I knew it was untrue.

"Inuyasha . . ." I began, knowing it was probably suicide to say it, but I went on anyway. "You're the one who's been leaving lilies on Kikyo's grave, aren't you?"

There was a rush of wind, and I gasped as he was suddenly in front of me, and my back was up against the tree, and he pinned my wrists up against it with his hands, his claws biting into my skin. "You don't know anything." he growled, baring his fangs, his ears lowered to his head.

My heart was pounding in fear, and at our close proximity. But I softened my gaze as I thought, _Even __though __it__'__s __been __fifty __years__, __you __still __feel __for __Kikyo__, __and __it__'__s __such __a __sensitive __topic __with __you__. __No __one __can __press __those __buttons __with __you__. __Your __love __for __her__, __and __her __love __for __you __truly __transcended __time__, __and __that__'__s __why __I__'__m __here__. __I __have __to __be __her __reincarnation__. __How __must __it __be__, __for __you __to __love __her __so __much__, __and __be __alone__?_

Inuyasha was glaring at me, but when he saw my softened expression, his anger slowly melted away, giving to mistrust, and then vulnerability. His golden eyes searched my face, and I wondered, in that instant, who he was seeing. If I resembled Kikyo so closely physically, was he looking at her, when he looked at me?

The tenderness in his eyes as he looked at me told me that it was indeed Kikyo he saw. And for some reason, that hurt. I didn't know why it did. "Inuyasha . . ." I said, trying to snap him out of it, make him realize that it was me, it wasn't Kikyo.

His eyes closed. "No. It's not . . . I'm wrong." his hands on my wrists shook slightly, and I wondered what he was talking about.

"Wrong about what?" I asked.

His eyes opened, and he stared down at me, and his expression was filled with so much intensity and love that my breath hitched, and my heart began to pound. He leaned down toward me, and the closer he got, the harder my heart pounded. His eyes never once left mine, and I couldn't look away. And when his lips, soft and warm, touched mine, my heart jumped into my throat and my entire body filled with warmth.

It was so sweet . . . My eyes were closed, and I didn't even remember closing them. I had never been kissed by a boy before, never even held by one. My lips were moving with his in strange patterns that were unfamiliar to me, but all the more addicting, and I felt . . . alive. I felt like it was more right than anything I'd ever done before. I didn't want him to stop, and I felt his hands slide down from my wrists, down my arms, in a caress, and then, around my waist, becoming an embrace. His body was the hard, toned, lean body of a man, and when I pressed against him, the intimacy of the kiss only increased.

But there was something else, in the back of my mind, that was reminding me that this was wrong. I couldn't think why it was wrong, with him kissing me the way that he was, and my desire and passion were getting the better of me. I reached up and fisted my hands in his hair, and a low sound caught in his throat as I responded wildly to his kiss. His hands tightened on my waist and his kiss became more aggressive, and I knew he wanted me, as well.

Then I remembered why it was wrong, when I opened my eyes for a moment and saw Kikyo's arrow. It was wrong, because it wasn't Kagome he was kissing. It was Kikyo. I was nothing to him. It was her he was wanting. My heart began to ache again, and I put my hands against his shoulders and shoved with all my might.

He stumbled back in surprise, and glared at me. "What did ya do that for?"

"How dare you." My voice was so cold, and so hurt, and so angry. "How dare you kiss me like that. You don't even want _me_, do you?"

His ears lowered slightly, and he had the grace to look guilty. "Look, I just . . ."

"You just hoped it would be Kikyo?" I finished, my tone flat.

He opened his mouth to retort, but his ears lowered even further, and he looked away, looking upset and ashamed.

"Get out of here, Inuyasha. I don't want to see your face right now. You took my first kiss from me, and you didn't even mean it! Just leave me alone!" by the end, I was shouting, and I could feel my face was flushed with humiliation and anger.

Inuyasha looked at me for another moment, guilty, his ears flattened, and I turned away, so he couldn't see my angry and hurt tears. When I dared to look back for him, he was gone.

I returned to the village after that, and when Kaede saw me, she knew that something had happened by my tear stained face. I was so angry at Inuyasha, for doing such a thing, but what had I expected? Him to kiss me for me? He hadn't even addressed me by my name yet.

I guess what hurt the most was that I was fascinated with him, and that the kiss had been the most wonderful thing I'd ever experienced even if it hadn't been meant for me. I was mad at myself for letting it go as it had, for not realizing what he was going to do before he had done it.

After I told Kaede what had happened, she sighed. "I feared something like that would happen, if Inuyasha was to see ye again. It will take a while for him to get to know ye and realize that ye are not Kikyo. I suspect it shall be hard to forgive him for when he is unable to differentiate, but if ye avoid him, he will never learn the difference, and ye will have this happen a lot more."

"I don't want to see him, not after that." I sniffed.

"I understand. Give yourself some time before ye see him again." Kaede said wisely.

I wasn't sure how many days had passed after the incident with Inuyasha, but it had been a while, and I had decided to visit the sacred tree again. I was wearing a red and white kimono like Kaede that she'd let me borrow, and she said it had once belonged to Kikyo, which made me more than a little cautious of wearing it.

When I reached the tree and sat down in front of it, I could sense I was being watched. That was another thing that had been happening a lot over the past few days. I had been feeling as if something or someone was watching me, and I had the sneaking suspicion that it was Inuyasha.

"You can come out." I called. "I know you're there."

There was some rustling, and then I glanced off to the side, and I saw Inuyasha there, settled in a crouch, watching me suspiciously. I glared at him. "What? Are you just going to stare at me like that?"

"Hmph!" he sat down indian style, folding his arms in the sleeves of his red kimono as he turned away. "So you knew I was there, huh?"

"You've been watching me for days." I stated. "I can feel you watching me."

When I looked at him, I saw a hint of a blush in his cheeks as he glared at the ground. "Is it because I look like Kikyo?" I demanded

He looked at me, and he was mad. "No! Are you still mad about that before?"

"What do you think?" I asked sarcastically.

He growled a little, and his ears flattened to his head. "I'm . . . sorry."

"That's not enough."

"What?" He rounded on me, looking furious. "Stop bein' stupid!"  
"Sorry's not enough. It's enough when you can look at me and see _me_. I bet you don't even remember my name." I accused.

"It's Kagome!" he snapped immediately.

I stopped, more than a little touched he actually remembered my name. When I just stared at him, he flushed again. "What are ya starin' at now, wench?" he snarled.

"You actually remembered." I said softly.

"That's because you're nothin' like Kikyo. How could I _not_ remember your name?" he snapped. "That kiss only happened because . . . because . . ." he fumbled with the words, sounding embarrassed.

"Because you let your guard down." I said quietly. "Just for a split second."

"Feh!" he turned away, but I knew I was right.

"What's it like? To always be on guard? To have so many shields built up, and to keep everyone at arm's length?" I asked softly, looking up at Kikyo's arrow, still pinned within the tree.

Inuyasha glared over at me. "What are you blabberin' on about?"

"Well, that's what you do, isn't it?" I looked him straight in the eyes. "You use this tough exterior to keep everyone away from you. But Kikyo was the first person to be kind to you. And she saw past the exterior. You fell in love with her because she could see past it, and she was kind to you despite how you were."

Inuyasha was watching me with that mistrust in his eyes again, but he also, for the second time, looked vulnerable. Just like Kikyo, somehow, I was also seeing past his guards. I knew he was putting up those guards because he didn't want anyone to see past them. He didn't want anyone inside, because he felt like he couldn't trust anyone.

"So why?" I asked softly. "Why don't you trust anyone?"

"Because no one ever trusted me." he spat. "Because I'm the half demon. No matter what I did, I was always wrong. If something went wrong, I was the first one to be blamed. No one wanted me around and I was shunned by both halves of my kind."

I felt my heart reaching out to him again. "So you don't fit it . . . you don't want to trust anyone because no one gives you a chance."

Inuyasha tensed as I stood up, and walked over to him. I crouched on my knees in front of him, holding his eyes, and he was watching me suspiciously. I surprised him, and myself, when I leaned forward, and slid my arms around his back, simply hugging him.

He was stiff against me, and I knew he didn't know how to react to me. Then, slowly, he relaxed, and his arms wrapped around me. He was letting me comfort him. He was allowing it, and I knew, somehow, that he knew it was me, Kagome, and not Kikyo.

"What I want to know . . . is why you kissed me back." he said finally, after a few moments of silence.

My heart was pounding, and I blushed a little at the question. "I . . . well I . . . you have no right to ask me that!" I started to pull away, but his arms held me there.

"Don't make this complicated. Or I can seriously make you regret it." he warned.

I sighed. "I kissed you back because . . . because I . . . I liked it, ok?" I blushed fiercely, and I wouldn't dare look at him, and I was thankful he was still holding me so I didn't have to look at him.

I only vaguely heard his sound of surprise to my confession. "You weren't disgusted? Because . . . I'm a half demon?"

I felt a rush of confusion. I pulled back, and looked into his eyes. "No. You're not a half demon." I said carefully. His dark brown furrowed, and the walls in his eyes lowered, and my next words I knew made an impact. "You're just Inuyasha. Neither half demon nor half human."

"How can you make it sound so simple?" his ears lowered slightly, but there was no anger to his tone as he held my gaze. "No one else has ever said that to me before."

"Then everyone else needs to do a reevaluation. Race and heritage is only a state of mind. We're all beings that live on the earth and interact. We love, and we live." I shook my head. "Why does it have to be more complicated?"

Inuyasha's golden gaze softened slightly. "Kagome . . ."

My heart skipped a beat when he said my name like that, and I began to blush, as he was looking at me with tenderness, but I knew he was really looking at me. He wasn't looking at anyone else. I smiled a little at him, shyly. "Well, it's true." I said softly. _With __him __looking __at __me __like __that __right __now__ . . . __it__'__s __making __me __so __nervous__. __I __feel __so __much __affection __for __him__, __already__. __Why __am __I __so __attracted __to __him__? __What __is __it __about __him __that __keeps __me __from __thinking __about __anything __else__?_

I lifted my hand hesitantly, and laid it on his cheek, feeling his warm skin. He looked a little surprised by my movement, but didn't pull away. He just watched me carefully, and I wondered where my courage had come from. I reached up further, and brushed my fingertips against the soft furry dog ear, and his ear flicked slightly, and his eyes widened a little.

"Just like this. This is a part of you. I don't see it as anything strange." I said softly, rubbing his ear gently. He flushed slowly, and looked down from me, despite the fact that his arms were still around me.

"Even Kikyo . . ." He said quietly, taking me off guard. "She wanted me to become human, and then live with her . . ."

I took this in quietly. I didn't badmouth Kikyo, because Inuyasha still loved her, and she was dead, it would just be bad for me to do it. So I said instead, "I like what you are."

He met my gaze again. "Kagome . . . I should probably go." his arms melted away from me, and he stood up, and stepped back from me. I felt a rush of disappointment, but I knew he needed time to himself to sort out everything that had happened. And so did I.

Inuyasha looked at me for another moment, before he turned and disappeared, and that was his goodbye.

Weeks passed after that, and I had no close encounters with Inuyasha. I knew he still watched me, and occasionally, I would catch a glimpse of him, up in the trees, watching me, or I would visit the Bone Eater's Well and I knew he was near, keeping an eye on me. I secretly watched him too, whenever I had the chance, and I visited his hut a few times, during the night, watching him sleep, sitting indian style with his head resting back against the wall, eyes closed, and my heart reached out for him.

I knew that I had steadily fallen in love with him, and I wondered, if there would have ever been a way to stop it, or if I would have fallen no matter what. I even confessed my feelings to Kaede, and she seemed highly approving. She said it was no surprise, considering how I was Kikyo's reincarnation. She said it was almost as if I was destined to fall for Inuyasha.

I also found myself by the sacred tree a lot, and today was no different. It had been a long while, since my last encounter with Inuyasha here, and I was looking up at Kikyo's arrow, still embedded into the bark. I had been doing a lot of thinking about it, and I had discussed it with Kaede, before coming to a conclusion.

I could feel him watching me, and I knew that now was the time that I was upfront with Inuyasha, and now was the time that he had to be upfront with me. I had been preparing for this day, and he needed to know what conclusion I had come to.

"Come out, Inuyasha. We need to talk." I said softly.

I didn't bother to look over my shoulder when I heard him land behind me. I knew he was listening. I was still looking at Kikyo's arrow when I began to talk.

"I came here through the Bone Eater's Well. I'm not even from this time. I'm from the future, and I'm the reincarnation of Kikyo." I started. "And the day after you saved me, I went to the well, and I tried to pass through it, but I couldn't. Kaede told me that the Bone Eater's Well transcends time because it was made from wood from this sacred tree here, which is a tree of ages. She said I couldn't pass through the well because I was here for a reason, and I had to fulfill that purpose first.

"And the fact that I'm Kikyo's reincarnation means that there's only one reason I'm here." I went on, softly. "And it's because of you, Inuyasha." He didn't say anything, so I went on. "I've finally figured it out, how all of this ties together . . .

"Fifty years ago, when Kikyo tried to shoot you with this arrow, she missed. And it pierced this tree. She wasn't trying to take you with her because she hated you, but because she still loved you, and couldn't stand to leave this world without you. She wanted to be with you in the afterlife. So her soul couldn't be at peace, because of how her life was ended so tragically.

"This arrow was a symbol of that. And when it struck this tree, this tree of ages, the tree recognized that. And the tree, transcending time, found me, Kikyo's reincarnation, and brought me here. Kikyo's love for you went through the years and was reborn, in me. The sacred tree wouldn't allow me back through because I have a purpose here. My purpose is you." I turned, finally facing Inuyasha, and his expression was soft, his lips parted slightly, as he let me talk. "I was destined to meet you. With the last of her strength, Kikyo shot the arrow, and she never knew that she would meet you again, through me."

I stepped toward Inuyasha, and I was nervous, but also bold, and I blushed a little, as I got closer to him. "I'm in love with you, Inuyasha. That's my purpose. You were left alone. But you don't have to be alone anymore."

"Kagome . . ." Inuyasha held still, as I moved up to him, and rested my hands on his chest.

"I just want you to feel the same way." I said softly. "I want you to see me, me, Kagome."

When he didn't answer, my heart ached, and I felt the sting of rejection. I looked away, my cheeks flaming with humiliation. "You don't feel the same way." I said quietly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just . . . I'll leave." I removed my hands from his chest and tried to move away.

Inuyasha caught my shoulders, and turned me back around, and he looked into my eyes for a brief second, before he kissed me deeply. My eyes closed, and I ran my hands up his chest, feeling his muscles, before sliding them around his neck. He was so warm, and his hands slid down, wrapping around me.

Inuyasha pulled back from me when we had to breathe, and held my eyes. "C'mon." he took my hand, and pulled me through the woods.

He took me to his hut, and once we were inside, I only had a second to adjust my eyes to the light of the fire, before his lips were on mine once more, and I was pressed intimately up against him. I knew that it was me he was kissing this time. I knew he could tell the difference. And it made the moment all the sweeter.

My heart was pounding, because I knew what happened between a man and a woman. I wanted it to happen now. I wanted to show Inuyasha my love for him physically as well.

I pushed back from him, and he held my eyes, his questioning what was wrong, and I reached down, to my kimono, and began to pull it apart, blushing a little. Inuyasha looked down, and when he saw what I was doing, his golden eyes flared with desire, and he reached up, his claws gently pushing my hands out of the way, and he began to pull my kimono apart instead. My skin was bare beneath it, and my breasts were exposed to his eyes, as he pulled the upper half of the kimono away, and let it flutter to the floor.

His hands were hot on my bare skin, as they cupped my lower back, and then slid up. I shivered at his touch, and my skin was on fire from the pleasant trails his touch left. My back arched and I tilted my neck back as he leaned down, and his soft lips kissed my neck. He kissed down my skin, to my collarbone, his tongue tracing the skin tantalizingly, before his lips skimmed down to my breast, and he took my nipple into his mouth, sucking gently.

My back arched and I moaned softly at the feeling, and he switched to the other breast, repeating the treatment, forcing more sounds from me. I was throbbing between my thighs, and I was hot there, in a way I'd never felt before. It was a strange and pleasant sensation at the same time.

I pushed him back, and I put my hands on his chest, and began to push his own kimono apart. He let me, looking into my eyes, and I leaned forward, kissing his strong neck, inhaling his sweet, woodsy scent, as I pushed his shirt off. It fluttered to the floor with mine, and I pulled back, looking at the hard muscles along his chest. They were defined, and I ran my hands over his muscles, hearing his soft sigh as I did so. I gasped as he suddenly kissed me, and he lowered me onto the floor, his hands sliding down and pulling my pants away from me, too. I was naked beneath those, as well, and I blushed deeply when he saw me completely naked.

He took my hands, and pressed them to his own pants, and I slowly undid the ties, before I pulled them down, helping him out of them. His erection was large and impressive in size, and my heart pounded at the sight. My mouth was dry, and I gasped as Inuyasha reached down and slid one of my thighs around his waist, running his hand down my leg and then back up, as if memorizing the feeling of me. I was shivering with desire and passion, and my hands tightened on his back, as he leaned down and kissed me.

His tongue parted my lips for the first time, and it was warm and wet, and his taste was just as tantalizing as his smell, if not more. The motions of his tongue in my mouth were driving me crazy, and the ache between my thighs was about to make me explode if I didn't have some sort of satisfaction.

Inuyasha drew back, and held my eyes when he reached down, and intimately began to stroke me there, between my thighs, his thumb circling a sensitive bud sensually. I gasped, my eyes clenching shut, my hips arching up without my realizing it.

He was careful of his claws as he slid a finger inside me, and at first, it was uncomfortable, but it didn't take long before the motion of his finger sliding in and out became addictive, and my hips moved in response. I didn't even realize I was moaning his name until he removed his hand and whispered, "It's going to hurt when I actually do it, you know."

I nodded, somehow, and he settled between my thighs. My heart was pounding again, and I looked up into his eyes. "I trust you." I said softly.

"I know." he said back, and then he began to press inside me. I grimaced at the burn, and my nails sunk into his back at the sudden pain when he broke through the barrier. I whimpered, and he gently caressed my face, his claws stroking soothingly up and down my thighs, waiting for me to be comfortable.

I was the first to move when the pain subsided slightly, because I wanted this to be a pleasant memory. I moved my hips up toward him, and a sound caught in his throat, and his eyes widened slightly. I held his eyes seriously, and made the movement again, and his eyes darkened with passion, lust, and tenderness. He didn't look away from me as he began to rock his hips, and I held onto his shoulders for dear life.

It felt pleasant, and soon, his thrusts began to feel more and more sensual, and I was beginning to become overwhelmed. My breathing was wild, and my eyes closed, and my lips parted as we moved together, one body, one soul. My hips arched and I leaned my head back, and his lips kissed my neck, as he cradled my hips and moved more deeply inside me.

"Inuyasha!" I gasped, as the pressure tightened, and then released, and apparently he lost it, as well, for he growled my name as he came, and then he was still, and he rolled onto his back, and took me with him.

After some time of simply laying there, in silence, his clawed hand gently stroking up and down my back, I decided to break the silence. "So . . . I guess this means you return my feelings?" I asked softly.

He snorted. "Stupid. Of course I do."

I smiled to myself, as I laid my head against his chest. "Then I guess I can go back to my world now, now that I've fulfilled my purpose."

Inuyasha suddenly pushed me back, just enough that he could hold my shoulders and look into my eyes. "Don't even think about it. I love you, and you're not goin' anywhere."

I blushed, but then smiled at him. "Good. Because I don't want to go anywhere."

**Well, that was just a little one shot for all of you guys to enjoy while I continue work on my next story. Yes, I realize that this one shot was extremely serious, and there wasn't really any comic relief in it, but I meant it to be that way. I wanted it to be deeply sad, romantic, and intense. I wasn't really looking for a comedic approach, which I have more of in my other story. This was how I would portray Inuyasha and Kagome, were they my characters. As more serious, and more mature, while still trying to preserve their personalities. So, hopefully, my lemon writing skills have improved after this! So, let me know what you thought of it!**

**Also, please forgive the typos! I am half asleep and was half asleep writing most of it!**


End file.
